Big time Surprise
by btrlover4life
Summary: title says it all . a big time rush story


** my first story so be nice ****.**

**normal POV**

**Today started like any other day but it felt different. i called my cousin kate and asked to come over and she agreed.**

**when we got there we were awstruck because the mall was huge , plus we have never been to this mall.**

**So we finally found a map of the mall to find some stores and while i was walking and reading the map at the same time ( i know i shouldnt be doing that) i accidently **

**ran in to a tall guy, i started to shout/say "hey watch...", when i looked up at him he was the hottest guy i ever saw. i blushed in embarresment , "Oh my gosh i am sooo sorry it's my fault i am**

**such a clutz i wasen't watching were i was going i am soo sorry" i said blabbling on like a complete idiot . he laughed "no no it's ok ok i wasn't really watching were i was going ethier"**

**then i notice he was with a group of friends . "oh my name is james by the way and these are my friends Kendall, logan and carlos", "heyy, i am jessica but everyone calls me jess and this is**

**my cousin kate". "i have an idea why don't you and your cousin hang out with us today , it's the least we can do for bumping into you girls" james asked excitedly. we agreed we spent the **

**whole time talking and laughing. Once in awhile i noticed kate staring at kendall. She came up to and whispered " oh my gosh kendall is so hott " , i laughed "Yea but not as hot as james"**

**"well you are in luck girl he hasent stopped staring at you the whole time". me and kate glanced over at the guys looking at us so confused by our quiet conversation. But they shrugged it off **

**and we all continued to shop. then i noticed james looking at me and i blushed ten different shades of red which only made him laugh. I couldnt help but noticed these guy looked very familiar **

**and then it dawned on me THEY ARE BIG TIME RUSH oh my God!. "kate come here for a minute " i said frantically trying to hyperventalate. " do you recognize who these guys are" . "no why"**

**"look at them and think long and hard" i hissed quietly so the guys wouldnt hear me. then she looked over at them while they were playing a video game in the arcade, "oh my gosh that is big **

**time rush! " , "shhh.. dont let them here you .. idiot " i hissed . "sorry " . we were freaking out , i cant believe we were hanging out with big time rush. "kate lets just pretend we dont know **

**who they are so they dont get mobbed my screaming fan girls" i said " good idea". Then at about noon we all went to go have pizza , then i was pulled aside by kendall. "hey jess can i ask **

**you somthing" ( OH No i thought what is he is gonna ask me out i cant date him kate likes him plus i like james). "sure kendall" , "well it is more of a statement actually" , i sighed in relief.**

**"i know you are crushing on james" , " i- i - i well ... you see ... -sigh- .. yes i like him but u better keep your mouth shut because he probably doesnt feel the same about me ". "trust me he **

**does i see the way he looks at you he is head over heels for ya" "yea right... no guy likes me like that i am not that pretty , people always make fun of me i have no special talent i only sing and **

**dance and read, i am such a nerd " i said almost in tears , kendall got angry " dont ever put yourself down like that , you are pretty and any guy will kill to ask you out that why i know for sure **

**james likes you" . then james comes over to us and says "you guys coming or what" and then he looked over at me and winked witch made my knees weak "y-yea were coming" i said , "well**

**lets get a move on then beautiful " then he walked towards the table leaving kendall and i to follow him. then i looked over to kendall and he was smiling like a idiot grining from ear to ear, " i **

**told you so " he said full of himself , "yea ... yea let just go eat". we all were seated and had the pizzas . i excused my self to go to the bathroom "guy ill be right back " , "ok" they all ed said.**

**then they noticed i hadent come back yet. Carlos starts flipping out and crying , logan calling 911, kate searching the girls bathroom and kendall trying to calm carlos down. " i cant take this i **

**am going to search for her in the whole mall, if someone took her ill beat them bloody" . Before anyone could respond james already had walked away. he was searching all over. i scream "**

**HELP , Help Someone !" then james heard my crys , "jess is that you , were are you?" , "yes its me james i am in a room tied up please help me" , he got to the room i was tied up in, and he **

**untied me and he saw i had huge cut marks all over me . "who did this to you jess"?... "i did" said another voice , "who are you" james asked " i am her Ex boyfriend jake" "well i suggest you **

**get out of her before i beat you bloody" , "not a chance" "well you asked for it" and then james beat the living crap out of him and then the police arrived just on cue and took jake away.**

**then james took me back to the group. "oh and jess will you be my girlfriend?" ( even though it was the wrong time to ask and i was in pain i was so happy) " OH my gosh yes james yes!"**

**and with all the strength i had left in me i kissed him until the guys interupeted us. carlos ran up to me in tears "what happend" he said still in tears , " a bad guy hurt me " " aww its ok imma **

**get him for you" , " you dont have to carlos i called the police and they got him" logan said . "well lets get you to a hosptial" said kendall a little aggrivated but i culd tell he was happy i was**

**ok. i only spent a day in the hospital , they gave me alot of stiches but i was ok . i found out that kendall was dating kate ( finally i thought). so that concludes my interesting day with big time **

**rush!.**

Hope you enjoyed it , please comment tell me how i did and if ya'll have any suggestions for my next story


End file.
